


自殺したマンと自殺させたくないマン

by Bersarker



Category: Black Survival (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:14:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25302172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bersarker/pseuds/Bersarker
Summary: CP：佐藤雪/张玄佑*标题的意思是“想要自杀的人与不想自杀的人”
Kudos: 1





	自殺したマンと自殺させたくないマン

雪梦见了春。  
这是自他被绑架到岛上以来，春第一次出现在他的梦里。  
梦里少年背对着他站在天台上，侧过头对他说了什么。风把那些话吹散在空气中，吹乱了他过长的前发，少年的表情隐藏在光影里，雪只能看见他开合的唇，什么也听不到。  
雪向前跑去，与少年之间的距离却没有缩短一丝一毫。他大声呼喊着少年的名字，声音出口的瞬间就被风带走了，什么都传达不到，就像那时候一样。  
什么都传达不到。  
‘さようなら’，雪看到他说，然后在他眼前一跃而下，张开的双臂仿佛某种鸟类的翼，却永远不能飞起来。  
“春！！！！！”雪终于听到了自己的声音。

“……雪，醒醒。”有人把他拉出了这个梦境。  
雪睁开眼睛，看见了张玄佑的脸。  
“噩梦？”  
“不，只是梦到了以前的事……”  
雪坐起身，寺庙外的天空还一片漆黑，模糊的枪声隐隐约约从远处传来，来源大概是医院或和学校那一带。  
‘さようなら’。  
少年的影像似乎还残留在眼前，雪不知道自己为什么会做这个梦。他没有亲眼看到少年离开这个世界，而春也不是跳楼自杀的。  
“你睡会吧，我来守夜。”雪摸到了身边的二天一流。  
张玄佑侧头看了看他，没有动作。  
“我睡不着，一起守吧。”

遇见张玄佑那天，雪第一次感受到了那种名为“命运”的力量的存在。  
小巷的枪声响起时，雪就在旁边的学校。雪平时基本都呆在寺庙，搜索范围也仅限于旁边的住宅区和井，在这两个地方都被人长期占领的时候偶尔也会去池塘，但是位于岛最西边的学校已经完全在雪的搜索范围之外了。  
雪来这里找一支笔，他的前一支笔在昨天晚上和一个手持电锯闯进寺庙的女性战斗时被彻底毁了。在医院和学校之间犹豫了一下，雪最后还是选择了相对而言遇见其他人的几率更小一点的学校，偌大的废弃校区没有一个人，他很快就在某个积满尘埃的教室里找到了自己要的东西。  
而也就是在这时，雪听到了枪声，夹杂着男人的怒吼声与女性的尖叫声。  
噪杂的声音持续了很久，但向来与世无争的少年只是小心翼翼地收好了笔，提着二天一流，转身朝寺庙地方向走去。  
雪离开学校的那一刻，持续了近十分钟的枪声都消失了。  
他听到某人绝望的嘶吼声。  
雪不知道是什么触动了他已经很久没有波动的神经，也许是那声音里某种感情引起了他古井无波的心的共鸣。四具尸体——男性的、女性的、金发的、褐发的，滚落一地的空弹壳，溅射在墙上的血迹——当雪提着二天一流来到声源地时，看到的就是这样的景象。  
在其中一位金发女性的尸体旁，那个与他年纪相仿的少年就坐在一地的血迹中，微微干涸的血迹凝固在凌乱的校服上与颜色相近的发间，鲜血淋漓的右手无力地垂在身侧，呈现出一个扭曲的姿势。颤抖的左手中，白虎神枪的枪口指着的却不是突然闯入此地的雪，而是自己的头颅。  
恍惚中时间似乎又回到了那个下午，雪怀着愧疚、不安与想要弥补的心情推开那扇门，然后看见春没有丝毫生气的身体。  
回过神来的时候，冰冷的枪管已经在他的刀下断作两截。想要自杀的少年仰头看着他，微微扩张的空洞双眸中泪水无意识落下，在沾满血迹的脸上留下一道浅浅的痕迹，最后消失在已经变成鲜红色的领口里。  
这就是他们的第一次相见。  
一切都仿佛有一种冥冥之中的意味。

而接下来的几天也证明了两人的相性十分不错。  
张玄佑对杀人有着很大的抵触，雪若非逼不得已也不愿意杀人，除了搜索日常物资之外，剩下的时间里两个人一起盘踞在雪的寺庙里。做饭是轮流的工作，两个人都意外地擅长料理，雪负责白天的食物，通常时比较方便的饭团，只是换着花样改变里面的填充物，而张玄佑喜欢在一天结束之后为两人做一顿正餐，就好像他们并不是在一个废弃的岛屿上玩自相残杀的游戏，而是同班同学之间的留宿。  
日常的相处中，雪比较安静，闲暇时的爱好是坐在廊檐下看着寺庙庭院里的垂杨柳，张玄佑在度过了一段时间的低落期之后慢慢展现出了爱闹的本性，时不时会找到一些色子与扑克之类的东西来打发时间。让雪意外的是他并不反感这些小游戏，若是那个“完美学生佐藤雪”一定会礼貌地拒绝，然而当雪看着张玄佑摩拳擦掌的样子与期待的目光时，婉拒的言辞不由自主地变成了“好”。  
不过更让雪意外的是拍着胸脯说“尽量不会让你输得太难看”的张玄佑在三局之后就再也没有赢过。一开始，雪想起了以前和姐姐的对弈，棋子错落间，两人如电的思绪在空中碰撞出激烈的火花。然而在迅速掌握了游戏规则之后，扑克游戏的乐趣就只剩下了每一次张玄佑以为自己要赢时被雪绝地反击的哀嚎。但雪依旧觉得很开心。  
然而也仅此而已。雪的作息与日常搜寻并没有发生太大变化。他们依旧是被困在这个不知名的岛屿上，被迫进行着自相残杀的游戏。只是每天吃饭的时候从一人变成了两人，对着庭院发呆时身边多了一个打瞌睡的张玄佑。仅此而已。  
可是一切却都与之前一个人的时候完全不一样了。雪已经习惯了在从一个地点前往另一个地点时侧头确认那头惹眼的红发就跟在自己身旁，习惯了早上醒来时明明说好要守后半夜的那人躺在自己边上睡得天昏地暗，习惯了那人每天带着他去池塘捞一堆鱼和泥鳅，在晚餐时捧着碗看着自己时一脸满足的样子。  
他们甚至一起给不时在寺庙外徘徊的那只狗起了名字。  
雪从来没有问过张玄佑那天那个死去的金发女性是谁，就像张玄佑也没有问为什么要阻止自己自杀。明明是非日常的日子就在这中心照不宣的平淡中十分日常地过去了。  
捧着张玄佑从住宅区找来的蜂蜜冲饮，看着寺庙外的落叶在风里打着璇飘到张玄佑发间，而身旁撑着脑袋进入了睡梦中的红发少年浑然不觉，雪甚至有了一种“一直这样下去也不错吧”的感觉。  
但是不管是他还是张玄佑都清楚，在这个哪里都不正常地岛屿上，这种日常才是最大的异常。  
在这里，他们随时可能会死去，一起度过的每一天都像是最后一天。  
雪不知道先离开的会是张玄佑还是自己。如果被留下的是张玄佑——就像雪遇见他的那一天，雪希望自己能来得及对那个意外地脆弱的少年说：活下去，以及，虽然他不懂韩语，但是“顺石”这个名字真的不好听。

不远处的墓园里又传来了嘈杂的打斗声。  
正宗与村正安静地躺在少年的手边。

END.


End file.
